Summary/Abstract All projects in this program will make extensive use of genetically manipulated mice as the primary experimental platform. The Mouse Genetics and Genomics Core (Core D) is an essential component of the Program providing critical support to all 4 projects and to scientific cores B and C. The Core will capitalize on the infrastructure established at the University of Iowa Gene Editing Facility for the generation of genetically altered mouse models using CRISPR-Cas9 genome editing and in the Genomics Division of the Iowa Institute of Human Genetics (IIHG) to support genome wide transcriptome analysis. The goals of the Core are to: 1) provide centralized breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals for use by investigators in the program project, 2) generate new transgenic mouse models needed during the proposed budget period for Projects 2 and 4 (and in the future for Project 3), and 3) perform and analyze global transcriptome studies proposed within Projects 1-4.